Question de mérite
by Castle-SPN156-Bones
Summary: Suite à une mauvaise journée , Beckett est de tres mauvaise humeur . Une dispute avec son écrivain ne va rien arranger , la détective risque de dire des choses qu'elle ne pense pas ... Ps: Besoin d'avis chapitre 3
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! :D**

**Me revoilà avec mon deuxième os , qui se transforma en two-shot voir three-shot ;) **

**Un grand merci a DrWeaver pour ses conseils sa correction et ses modifications ! :)**

**J'espère que ca vous plaira ! :/**

**Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas a donner votre avis ! :D**

_**Questions de mérite **_

Cette journée semblait la plus longue de toute sa vie . Pour Katherine Beckett, c'était sûrement la pire journée . Elle s'était levée en retard, n'avait plus d'eau chaude et donc dut se résoudre a prendre une douche froide. Elle avait renversé son café sur sa chemise et n'avait pas trouve quoi se mettre. Et en plus de tout ça son enquête n'avançait pas! Elle fut donc sur les nerfs depuis le matin et son écrivain ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation . Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait qu'elle s'était levé du pied gauche mais Castle l'énervait plus que raison depuis les portes de l'ascenseur franchies.

Ils venaient d'aller voir un témoin. Jérémy Morrison. Celui-ci n'avait pas arrêter de faire du rentre dedans à la jeune femme. Chose qui énervait au plus au point l'écrivain, lui qui avait remarqué qu'elle jouait le jeu du suspect. Alors depuis qu'il avait quitté la salle d'interrogatoire, Castle n'avait pas cessé une seule minute de ruminer, de râler et de faire une crise de jalousie . Ce qui, au vu la journée de Beckett, énerva la jeune flic.

Ils franchirent les portes, tousles policiers présents dans le precinct se retournèrent vers eux. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le duo. Ce n'est seulement qu'au moment où Beckett les regarda d'un regard froid qu'ils continuèrent à travailler, gardant toujours une oreille attentive a la conversation .

-Mais enfin Beckett , vous avez vu comme il vous a manqué de respect, à vous reluquer comme ça . Avouez que ça ne se fait pas ?

Beckett resta silencieuse

-Vous étiez en train de glousser devant ce mec, chose que vous ne faites jamais !

La colère monta petit à petit en Beckett.

-Vous n'allez pas sortir avec lui tout de même ? Vous le connaissez à peine.

Face a son silence il poursuivit.

-Mais ouvrez les yeux , vous êtes une femme extraordinaire et lui un

pauvre type , qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge. Il ne vous mérite pas !

Elle se retourna furieuse et lui crasha au visage

-Vous avez des points en commun en faite avec Morrison. Vous pensez vraiment que vous me méritez ?

Cette phrase fut un choc pour l'écrivain. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle réagiraitcomme ca. Quant à elle, elle avait dit ça sur le coup de la colère. Cette discussion fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase face à cette journée de misère .

Ce fut le silence complet dans la salle . Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur eux . Elle vit une lueur de tristesse passé dans les yeux de l'écrivain . Son visage se décomposapetit à petit et pourtant il ne baissa pas le regard . Devant ce visage, elle se mit à regretter amèrement ces paroles mais vu tout la tension accumulée dans la journée, elle n'arriva pas à s'excuser. La tristesse fit place à la colère .

-Vous pensez vraiment que je suis comme lui ?

Il se mit à hausser le ton.

-Je pensais que vous me connaissiez et qu'après toutes ces années passées à mes cotés, vous aviez compris que ce n'était qu'une façade queje ne suis pas comme ça . J'ai changé et ça vous le savez très bien , j'ai change pour vous. J'essaye d'être un homme qui pourra être à la hauteur. POUR VOUS !

« Pour vous » résonna dans la tête de la jeune femme.

-Mais apparemment , je suis classé dans un catégorie de "séducteur" et n'y ait pas bouge depuis toute ces années, continua-t-il. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile d'avoir cru qu'un jour j'aurais ma chance.

Elle resta muette, face à cette déclaration. Il n'avait pas eu envie de faire une scène devant tout le monde mais elle venait encore une fois del'humilier. Quand on garde trop de choses en soi, ça risque toujours d'exploser et faire des dégâts. Il fit demi-tour et partit . Elle aurait voulu le rattraper et lui dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu dire ça et qu'elle était juste à cran à cause de cette journéede fou. Et pourtant, elle resta là à regarder l'ascenseur, comme si rien qu'avec la force de son regard, elle pourrait le faire revenir . Elle resta plusieurs minutes figée , jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le silence de ses collègues . Elle fit le tour de la pièce, personne ne semblait travailler. Ils la regardaient tous, les yeux ébahis par cette discussion.

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre a faire ? dit-elle, sur un ton sec.

Ils se remirent tous au travail, sans demander leur reste. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de s'asseoir qu'elle s'aperçut que les gars la scrutaient. Leurs regards n'avaient rien de chaleureux . Elle comprit dans quel camp ils se trouvaient

Alors!? Verdict , vous voulez la suite ? Et bien reviews :D!.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me revoila avec la suite de mon os , c'est l'avant derniere partie vu qu'il n'y a que 3 chapitres. J'espère que vous allez aimé :), n'hésitez pas donner vos avis ca fait toujours plaisir :D. Merci a ceux qui ont laisser une review :)**_

_**Bonne lecture :D**_

Rick sorti passablement furieux du precinct. Il se résigna à rentrer chez prit sa cabriolet et démarra en trombe. Il s'arrêta au Old Haunt . Oui , car aujourd'hui Richard Castle comptait bien boire quelques verres , pour devenir complètement saoul. Sa mère étant au Hamptons et Alexis étant chez une amie pour dormir , il pouvait sortir et se saouler dans un bar .Il était sûr que ce serait la meilleure façon d'oublier Kate Beckett , même si cela ne marcherait certainement pas vu comme elle était ancrée dans son coeur et son âme. Il rentra donc dans le bar et commanda son premier . Le premier d'une longue série .

POV Rick

Je rentrais donc dans le Old Haunt . Je trouva une place au bar et m'y affala. Je me mis a observer les clients , un peu plus loin il y avait un homme de la même tranche d'age que moi qui semblait absorber par son verre. On aurait vraiment dit que le ciel lui était tombé sur la tête , c'était rassurant de savoir que je n'étais pas le seul dans cet état .Je commanda mon premier verre au serveur et les autres suivirent. J'avais tellement de sentiments contradictoires en moi . De la tristesse , de la déception et enfin de la colère. Oui , j'étais en colère contre elle , comme avait-elle pu m'humilier de la sorte encore une fois devant tous le precinct ? Moi qui étais toujours là pour elle , moi qui avait souffert en silence en la voyant heureuse avec d'autres homme , moi attendant comme un imbécile qu'elle nous laisse une chance . Mais non pendant toutes ces années elle s'était moquée de moi , avait bafoué mes sentiments sincères envers elle , toutes ces fois ou elle m'avait repoussé et que j'étais quand même revenue vers elle. J'avais encore une fois été trop naïf .

Les sentiments qui priment en moi sont la déception et la tristesse . Je l'aime comme un fou et elle . Elle , et bien ne m'aimait pas et ne m'aimerait sans doute jamais. Elle ne me faisait pas confiance , en tout cas en tant que homme avec qui elle pourrait partager sa vie . Je savais très bien que je ne la méritait pas , je n'avais jamais dit le contraire d'ailleurs. Je savourait chaque secondes passées a ses cotés en sachant très bien que beaucoup de gens n'avait pas cette chance.

Plus d'une heure plus tard , il avait enfilé une bonne douzaine de verres . Il était accoudé au comptoir et racontait sa vie a Joe , le barman. Au bout d'un moment , il regarda l'heure et sa montre afficha 21h il en eut marre de se morfondre devant son employé Et avait envie de se reposer de cette journée

- Joe , tu me passes mes clés , stp

- Non monsieur , vous êtes pas en état de conduire

- Mais enfin , je ne vais pas conduire , je vais prendre un taxi , je le promets lui mentit-il

Joe le scruta un moment avant de lui tendre les clés , après tout Monsieur Castle était assez responsable non !?

Rick sortit donc du bar et se dirigea vers sa voiture . Il entra et démarra. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas en état de conduire . Mais il avait besoin de se vider la tête et quoi de mieux que de rouler en cabriolet pour cela !?

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes , il sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes , il se ressaisit et mit la radio pour bien se réveiller. Son téléphone sonna sur le fauteuil passager , il regarda l'appel entrant et vit " Kate Beckett" affiché. Il regarda longuement son portable et se perdit dans ses pensées. Ce fut quelques secondes de trop puisqu'il ne vit pas le camion arriver.

Kate Beckett se retourna encore une fois dans son lit . Elle en eut marre et se mit sur le dos , rabattant sa couverture et regarda le plafond . Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir , a chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux elle se ressassait sa dispute avec Castle . Elle avait essayé de l'appeler quelques heures plus tôt et il n'avait pas répondu. Elle se sentait vraiment coupable , elle voulait le voir et lui parler mais apparemment cela devra attendre demain. Elle fût coupé dans ses pensées par son portable . Elle décrocha sans regarder l'appelant , se réjouissant déjà d'une nouvelle enquête . Son sourire disparu vite au fil de la conversation.

- J'arrive tout de suite !

Elle ne prit même la peine de se doucher . Elle prit les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sur la main , pris ses clés et sortit précipitamment de l'appartement .

**Alors !? Je sais je suis sadique de vous laissez comme ca :/**

**Reviews !?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut .Me revoilà avec la suite de ma fic .J'avoue que je voulais l'arrêter la et laisser place à votre imagination Mais deux , trois personnes m'ont demande une suite sur FF , donc je propose que vous me donniez votre avis , soit j'arrête avec cette suite ou soit je continue c'est a vous de juger **

**Place a la suite , en esperant qu'elle vous plaise , n'hésitez pas a donner vos avis , ca m'aide a évoluer **

**Bonne lecture **

Elle ne prit même la peine de se doucher . Elle prit les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sur la main , prit ses clés et sortit précipitamment de l'appartement

Elle arriva en moins de 10 minutes à l'hôpital Saint-Vincent. Grâce à ses excès de vitesse et le fait qu'elle ait brûlé plusieurs feux rouges. Elle se gara de travers sur le parking, poussa une femme qui voulait rentrer dans l'ascenseur sans compter les quelques personnes dans le couloir. Elle arriva enfin à l'accueil. La secrétaire, présente a l'accueil, ne lui lança même pas un regard, trop occupée à lire son magasine. La jeune flic essaya de l'interpeller quelques fois, mais la jeune femme ne se sentait pas concernée. Si bien que Kate prit violemment le magasine de ses mains et le jeta à l'autre bout du couloir, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer son attention.

- Richard Castle a été admis ici , je voudrais savoir a quel étage il se trouve s'il vous plaît! dit-elle irritée.

- Vous ne pourriez pas le demander gentiment ? dit l'infirmière l'air blasé.

Kate employa donc les grands moyens. Elle sortit sa plaque, et la fourra sous le nez de celle-ci.

- Soit vous me dites ou il se trouve , soit je vous arrête, est ce bien que c'est clair ?

- Bien sur , euh ... attendez une seconde , ... ah voilà , troisième étage, Il est toujours en chirurgie.

Elle se mit donc à courir jusqu'aux escaliers , n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur.

Arrivée au bon étage , elle se précipita à la salle d'attente

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle regarda sa montre pour la centième fois au moins depuis les 5 dernières minutes . Cela

faisait 1 heure 15 minutes et maintenant 45 secondes qu'elle attendait des nouvelles . Elle avait assisté à un défilé de docteurs mais aucun d'eux n'étaient le bon . Elle tritura ses mains et se mit à penser au pire. Et si il ne s'en sortait pas ? Si la dernière chose qu'il se souviendrait avant de mourir était cette dispute ? Si elle n'avait pas le temps de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ? Comme le fait qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit , elle voulait s'excuser , lui dire combien elle l'aimait et qu'enfin ils puissent être heureux .

C'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait !

Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par le nom de son partenaire

- Richard Castle ?

Elle se releva brutalement , le médecin s'approchant d'elle.

- Vous êtes ?

Que dire ? Si elle disait qu'elle était son partenaire, le médecin ne lui donnerait pas de ses nouvelles. Seule la famille peut, dans ce genre de cas, avoir des nouvelles.

- Je ... euh , je suis sa femme.

C'était sorti tout seul , qu'est ce qu'elle aurait pu dire d'autres ?

- Très bien Mme Castle , votre mari a eu beaucoup de dégâts suite à cet accident. Il a reçu gros coup à la tête et aux côtes. D'ailleurs, il a trois fractures dont une plus importante que les autres. Néanmoins, il a eu énormément de chance. Cette côte aurait pu lui percer le poumon, chose qui a failli se faire. Il a aussi fait un arrêt cardiaque et une hémorragie . Cependant, nous avons réussi à redémarrer son cœur et à arrêter l'hémorragie.

Votre mari va bien, c'est un costaud ! finit-il dans un sourire.

- Quand puis-je le voir ?

- Nous allons le placer dans la salle de réveil. Vous pourrez le voir dans quelques instants.

- D'accord , merci docteur.

Soulagée, elle se dirigea vers le téléphone. Elle devait contacter Martha et Alexis. Elle aurait pu le faire avant mais elle avait préféré avoir des nouvelles pour les rassurer.

- Martha? Oui c'est Kate .

OoOoOoOoOo

Les deux rousses arrivèrent rapidement . Après avoir pris des nouvelles de leur homme, elle se dirigèrent vers la chambre ou résidait l'écrivain. Martha se retourna lorsqu'elle vit que la jeune femme ne suivait pas le mouvement.

- Ma chère, venez .

- Je vais vous laisser avec lui, j'irais le voir après.

Martha savait très bien que la jeune femme se sentait de trop et qu'elle avait peur de gêner.

Connaissant Kate , elle lui laissa le choix. Après tout elle voulait sûrement être seule avec son fils. L'actrice prit sa petite fille dans ses bras et la sortit de la chambre . Elles arrivèrent à la hauteur de Kate.

- On reviendra demain, on va vous laisser avec lui.

Kate vit Alexis grimacer, suite à cette phrase .

- Euh … je …

- Non , ma chère vous en avez besoin autant que nous. Allez, viens ma chérie .

Alexis se retourna vers le lieutenant.

- Appelez-nous quand il se réveillera.

Elle acquiesça doucement . Elle resta un moment, interdite sur le pas de la porte . Il était allongé ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps . Une mèche de cheveux lui tombait sur le visage et il ronflait doucement. Cette vue tira un sourire au détective. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le fauteuil prévu à cet effet.

Elle prit délicatement la main de son partenaire et elle s'appuya le vouloir, les larmes commencèrent a border ses yeux. Tout cela était de sa faute , si elle n'avait pas dit toutes ces méchancetés il n'aurait pas décider de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool et n'aurait pas conduit saoul. Elle se leva et remit en place cette mèche qui la narguait depuis son entrée dans la pièce. Elle s'attarda sur son visage et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, qu'elle ne l'avait pas touché. Elle avait besoin d'un contact pour se rassurer. Elle surprit donc à se coucher à ces

cotés, tout en faisant attention à ses nombreux bandages . Elle posa sa main sur son cœur et sa tête sur son torse , elle entremêla ses jambes aux siennes. Grâce au battement de son écrivain, elle s'endormit .

Ce ne fut qu'un mouvement sous sa tête qui la réveilla . Elle releva la tête et vit que Rick commençait doucement à se réveiller . Elle se releva et partit chercher une infirmière. Celle-ci lui demanda d'ailleurs de quitter la pièce letemps des examens. Pendant ce temps, Kate prévint la famille de la bonne nouvelle. La réponse ne tarda pas : elles passeraient dans deux heures.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'infirmièresortit et l'autorisa à rentrer, ce qu'elle se pressa de faire. C'est un accueil glacial qu'elle reçut, quand elle pénétra dans la pièce. Elle voulut parler mais il l'a coupa dans son élan .

- Je veux être seul

- Cas.. Rick , je ...

- Pour vous ce sera Castle , il n'y que mes amis qui peuvent m'appeler Rick.

Il était énervé, blessé. Elle baissa la tête honteuse, elle ne devait pas craquer maintenant, elle devait se battre pour qu'il lui accorde son pardon.

- Sortez!

- Je ne sortirai pas Castle !

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez hein ? Ça ne vous suffit pas de vous vous foutre de moi , je veux que vous sortiez de ma chambre.

Il la regarda enfin et ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux lui brisa le cœur. Elle vit tous ce qu'elle ne voulait jamais voir dans son regard : la colère , la tristesse , la trahison.

-Je suis désolée.

- C'est vrai ça change tout! Dit-il, d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit ,parce que je ne le pensais pas et je ne le pense plus depuis longtemps. Quand tu as débarqué dans ma vie, j'ai cru que tu étais comme ça mais tu es tellement différent Castle. Toi, le papa poule,le fils aimant et le partenaire si attentionné. Tu es peut être un gamin de 5 ans, irresponsable, prétentieux et pourtant je suis amoureuse de toi. C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas et je ne te mériterai sans doute jamais. Moi , la simple flic obsédée par le meurtre de sa mère, moi qui suis si compliquée.

Et si tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir, je comprendrais mais je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime comme tu es Rick, finit-elle dans un souffle.

Il resta la à la regarder, sans dire le moindre mot. Elle baissa la tête, retenant encore une fois ces larmes.

- Très bien, je vais te laisser, ta mère et Alexis vont arrivées. Repose-toi bien!

Elle lui tourna le dos et voulut sortir. C'est un cri déchirant qui l'en empêcha.

- Kate non attends.

Elle se retourna, il semblait tellement perdu. Il la regarda avec des yeux implorant.

- Ne pars pas, je t'en prie.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et il la fit prisonnière de ses bras. Il lui caressa ensuite le visage.

-Mais je croyais que ...

Il coupa en l'embrassant. Le baiser s'enflamma rapidement, chacun voulant prouver leurs sentiments à l'autre. Kate passa ses mains dans ses cheveux tandis que Rick lui caressait son visage . Il la prit ensuite violemment par les hanches, la rapprochant encore plus. Ce qui d'ailleurs lui tira un gémissant suite à son geste brusque. Le jeune femme s'éloigna de lui, inquiète.

- Je t'ai fait mal, je suis désolée, je ...

-T'inquiète pas, je vais mieux maintenant.

Et il l'attira pour un long et langoureux baiser qui comme le précédent devint vite

passionné.

- Euh ... on dérange peut être ?

**Alors ca vous a plu ? **

**Je vous laisse comme ca ou je continue ?**


End file.
